


Day 19 - Witch

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [19]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Magic, Teasing, Witch - Freeform, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: We had smexy times with Finn. It's Ezra's turn, naturally~





	Day 19 - Witch

Rhapsody tested the binds that kept her bound spread eagle to the bed. Her movements caused the sheets to rustle lightly as she bit her lip while trying to see if she could peek from under the blindfold.

Ezra walked over quickly, securing it once more in place and making sure she could see nothing. “Tsk, tsk Hunter. Can't have you seeing anything.”

She pouted, the pout quickly turning into a smile when Ezra kissed her. He deepened the kiss only to quickly pull away, laughing when she tried to follow and gave a growl of frustration at only finding air.

Ezra cupped her cheek. “What's your safe word?”

Rhapsody smiled. “September.”

Ezra kissed her nose, laughing and pulling back when she tilted her head up to try to capture his lips. “Good things come to good girls who wait.”

Rhapsody smirked. “I'm more concerned with the 'come' part.”

Ezra laughed. “That'll be delayed if you keep this up.”

She pouted once more. “All right, ok. I'll be good.”

Ezra's lip turned up on one side, his hand tracing lightly along her thigh. “Oh, I know you will. And would you like to know _how_ I know that?”

Rhapsody bit her lip at the shift in his tone as a shudder went up her spine. Licking her lips, she nodded her head. “Yes. How do you know?”

A predatory glint entered his eyes as he got closer to her, brushing his lips against her ear. “Because _I said so_ ,” he rasped, his hand squeezed the top of her thigh lightly before letting go as he backed away. Ezra delighted as she squirmed once more trying to find him.

Ezra's eyes glossed over her prone form, delighting in how she was bound to his bed. He walked around the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as he decided where he wanted to start first.

He brought his magic to the surface of his fingertips, giving a wicked quirk of a smile before tracing over the side of her arm and laughing when she jumped.

Rhapsody bit back a moan when the cold touched her skin, twisting as she wasn't sure if she wanted to move closer or further away while he changed up his pace.

Ezra remained unpredictable as he switched between hot and cold on a whim. Taking careful note of which areas to touch got the strongest reaction out of her, his hands avoided the one place he _knew_ she wanted caressed the most.

“Are you enjoying yourself yet, Hunter?”

Rhapsody panted, half whining in frustration.

Ezra smiled, climbing onto the bed. He placed a hand on either side of her hips as he lowered himself down between her legs. He whispered a spell right before he placed a notoriously slow and opened mouth kiss right above her mound. Giving a flick of his tongue and grinning when her hips bucked.

The chill of his mouth left her wanting more, left her wanting him impossibly lower. “Ezra I...” she gulped, the words getting stuck in her throat.

Ezra smiled kindly even though he knew she couldn't see it. “I know but I want to hear you say it. I **need** to hear you say it.”

Rhapsody bit her lip hard as she tossed her head to the side.

Ezra sat up, hands caressing the tops of her thighs. “That's ok, we'll keep going until I hear it. I have _all night_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra is a flipping tease when he's in full control and nothing will ever change my mind.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
